Let Me Fall
by Dahobbitsman
Summary: WARNING: Draco attempts suicide... and does Harry have feelings to stop him?


Let Me Fall  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Luscius Malfoy belong to their owner.  
  
//Let me fall //Let me climb // /There's a moment when fear // and dream must collide //  
  
Draco Malfoy stood at the edge of the lake. Winter had come by and Christmas was closing in on him. This year was going to be different. His father, Luscius Malfoy, had decided he was to join the Death Eaters. He feared his father more than anything. More than getting kicked out or failing Hogwarts. More than death.  
  
// Someone I am // Is waiting for courage //  
  
He stared into the watery depths of the lake. He wasn't afraid to go in. He wasn't afraid to let the water take him. The cold hardly bothered him. No one would miss him though. No one. especially his rival Potter. Right?  
  
// The one I want // The one I will become // Will catch me //  
  
He closed his eyes and he leaned forward to fall into the freezing waters. He heard someone calling his name. But he didn't want to hear them.  
  
// So let me fall // If I must fall // I won't heed your warnings // I won't hear them //  
  
Death was better than a Death Eater. Death would be better than living at Hogwarts with Potter.  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing! Stop!" The voice was getting louder. But he was tuning it out still. His foot slipped over the edge. "Malfoy!" But just as he was getting closer to the water a hand grabbed the back of his coat and pulled back.  
  
//All I ask // All I need //  
  
"You are such an idiot!" He could make out the voice of Hermione. He pulled away from the person that was trying to drag him away from the water  
  
"You should have left him Harry!" Ron incredulously yelled at him.  
  
Hermione jabbed Ron in the side, "Come on Ron. We'll see you in the Great Hall, Harry." and with that she dragged Ron off with her, leaving the two rivals to possibly talk.  
  
// Let me open whichever // door I might open //  
  
"What do you want now from me Potter?" he snapped.  
  
Harry looked around to see if anyone else was near by. And looked back to Draco, "I want to know what you were trying to do, Malfoy."  
  
// Let me fall // If I fall //  
  
Draco scowled at Harry, "None of your business Potter. Now leave me alone."  
  
"Y-you were t-trying to-"  
  
  
  
// Though the phoenix may // or may not rise //  
  
"Just leave me alone Harry!" The feelings shifted and Harry both heard and felt it. Something wasn't right about his rival. He was troubled and he didn't want to talk about it. And it concerned him.  
  
// I will dance so freely // Holding on to no one //  
  
"I'm better off alone as it is Potter. So you can go on your way." "I'm not leaving here Malfoy. Not until you tell me what's bothering you so much to try killing yourself."  
  
// You can hold me only // If you too will fall //  
  
Draco turned away from Harry. He wasn't about to let his rival see the look in his eyes. Harry would think he'd be weak because of it. But the real reason was because he couldn't face his enemy's eyes. Those beautiful green eyes.  
  
// Away from all these // Useless fears and chains //  
  
"My father wants me to become a Death Eater." "I thought that was something you wanted." "It's what my father wants Potter. Not me. That's not my life." he turned around slowly to let Harry see the tears that were slowly spilling down his cheeks. "That's not who I am."  
  
// Someone I am // Is waiting for my courage // The one I want // The one I will become // Will catch me //  
  
"You mean. You don't want to be like your father?" "No I don't. My father wants me to regardless of what I want. You don't think I'd really want to be one of you-know-who's servants?" He saw Harry shake his head. "No, I guess not Draco."  
  
//So let me fall // If I must fall //  
  
"So why did you try to stop me?" "Maybe it was because I don't want you to die." "What do you care Potter? I'm THE Draco Malfoy. Your enemy." He turned away from Harry. "Maybe it's because I love you Draco."  
  
// I won't heed your warnings // I won't hear //  
  
Draco's mind screamed at him to do something. Anything to make sure this wasn't a dream. But he couldn't move until Harry laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find not Harry, but his father standing there.  
  
"You are going to become one whether you want to or not. It's in your blood. Come now, Draco." Luscius' hand tightened on Draco's shoulder and he pulled him away.  
  
// Let me fall // If I fall // There's no reason //  
  
Harry bolted up in bed. He pulled his glasses on and looked around his room. It was Saturday morning. But it didn't seem right. Hurriedly, he got dressed, threw on his coat and ran down the stairs and outside. "DRACO!" Harry called out at the top of his lungs. He searched around for him, running by the shorelines looking for the Slytherin and found a scarf in the distance. He bolted as fast as he could towards it. He ran onto a patch of ice and slipped. He slid past the scarf towards the water.  
  
// To miss this one chance //  
  
"Draco!" Harry cried out as his dropped into the cold water. Draco's scarf was laying about five feet from him, bundled up, but the Slytherin was no where in the watery depths. Slowly, and very wetly, Harry began to pull himself out of the water when he felt something brush against his leg. He dove under and to grab whatever he thought touched his leg and found a pale hand. He quickly grabbed it and pulled it with him to the surface.  
  
//This perfect moment //  
  
Harry quickly laid Draco's freezing wet body on the ice. He also felt the sudden brush of the cold colliding with the water on his body and became even colder. He traced his enemy's lips with his own numb fingers, then tried mouth to mouth. He didn't get a response and tried again. Harry didn't want to accept that his enemy was dead. It just couldn't be. Even after they were taken to the Hospital Wing. Draco was dead. Plain and simple. He drowned and Harry knew why.  
  
// Just let me fall. //  
  
Harry slid out of his bed and slowly sat down beside Draco's still form. "And you thought nobody would ever love you." Harry quietly said. He traced Draco's blue lips with one finger, then bent down to kiss him, "And you left me to fall on my own." 


End file.
